Love In Magic
by Natsume Viona-chan
Summary: Minna, viona buat cerita gaje lagi *nyengir* /seorang gadis yang menyukai seorang di sekolahnya dan tiba saatnya hingga ia mendapat tugas sihir/ Review please? Chapter 2 Update! XD
1. Chapter 1

~LOVE IN MAGIC~

Hai minna! Viona balik lagi nih.. bawa cerita gaje XD!

Ini fict kedua Viona, genrenya sih fantasy..

Pairingnya pun Rin dan Len :D

Rin : Kenapa harus aku sih?! *kesal*

Len : Tau! Yang lain aja! *kesal*

Author : Baiklah jika kalian tidak mau akan ku buang semua jeruk dan pisang kalian *smirk*

RinLen : Baiklah *lesu*

Author : Bagus! Mulai saja ah daripada gak selesai-selesai, Rin baca disclaimer dan Len baca warning, tak ada pemrotesan kalau tidak *smirk (lagi)*

Rin : Baiklah, Vocaloid itu punya yamaha, Crypton, dll dan sampai kapan pun gak akan jadi punya author gaje itu *nunjuk Viona*

Len : Warning : Cerita ini sangat amat gaje, ngawur, karna authornya juga gaje, typo, bahasanya ak baku, OOT(mungkin), OOC (mungkin juga), dll

Author : baiklah ini dia ceritanya!

Chapter1 : Perkenalan

**(NORMAL POV) **

Pagi hari yang cerah, seorang gadis tengah tertidur dengan nyenyak. Jam weker yang berbunyi tak terdengar olehnya (Author : Dasar budek!). "RIN! BANGUN UDAH PAGI NANTI TELAT LHO!" teriak ibu gadis tersebut. Gadis itu tersentak. "HUWAAA, AKU TELAT!" teriak gadis itu yang ternyata namanya itu Rin. Rin langsung mandi dan bersiap-siap. Setelah mandi Rin turun ke bawah, lalu memakan sarapannya dengan cepat. "Makannya jangan cepat-cepat Rin, nanti kesedak lho" ucap ibunya. "Hiwhh nantwi Rwin twelwat lagwi!" balas Rin (Author : ini bukan typo!). "Hey, telan dulu makanan dalam mulut mu!" tegur ibu Rin. Rin menelan semua makanannya. "Nanti Rin telat lagi _**Kaa-san**_, Rin kapok dihukum sama sensei!" jawab Rin. "Ya sudah, memang kamu tak lihat jam yah?" tanya ibu Rin geli. Rin melihat jam, "yaa ampun _**kaa-san**_ ini mah masih pagi banget!" kata Rin yang ternyata sekarang masih jam 6 pagi sedangkan kelas dimulai jam 8. "Huhh, Rin pergi sekolah dulu yah _**kaa-san**_!" ucap Rin "Hati-hati sayang!" ucap ibu Rin tersenyum.

(RIN POV)

Huh _**kaa-san**_, masa jam segini aku sudah berangkat padahal masih pagi, tapi gak apa deh daripada telat. Oh iya kenalan dulu dong! Namaku Rin, Kagami Rin. Yang tadi membangunkanku itu _**kaa-san**_ ku namanya Lily, sedangkan ayahku, Leon sedang ada di luar kota untuk bekerja. Ciri-ciriku ehm, Rambutku berwarna honney-blonde, mataku azure, wajahku manis (Author : Bangga sekali dirimu nak), dan aku selalu memakai pita putih besar di kepalaku, dan 4 jepit di poniku. Umurku 14 tahun, dan aku bersekolah di Voca Gakuen. Di Voca Gakuen hanya belajar tentang ilmu sihir, karna memang disini adalah kota penyihir. Aku dan semua orang yang ada di Voca city adalah penyihir.

Penyihir disini memiliki elemen masing-masing. Ada banyak elemen, mulai dari elemen angin, air, api, lava, petir, es, dan satu lagi seorang penyihir yang jarang ditemukan adalah penyihir elemen es dan penyihir yang memiliki semua elemen. Hebatkan? (Author : Gak tuh biasa aja! | Rin : -_-). Tak terasa kini aku sudah berada di depan sekolah tercintaku (Author : cielah). Aku masuk ke kelasku yaitu kelas 9. Kelas 9 berada di lantai 4. Tapi tak masalah karna kami tak perlu repot-repot untuk berjalan karna kami mempunyai sayap yang bisa di sembunyikan (Author : Kalo sapu terbang udah mainstream). Aku membuka pintu kelas, disana ada sahabat-sahabatku. Memang mereka selalu datang pagi-pagi. "Ohayou!" seruku. "Ohayou Rin_**-chan**_!" sapa sahabatku. Aku sekarang sedang duduk di kursi. Oh iya aku lupa beritahu semua alat di sekolah dan di negri ini mempunyai kekuatan gaib. Baiklah biar ku kenalkan dulu sahabat-sahabatku.

1. Hatsune Miku

Dia ini mempunyai ciri-ciri berwarna hijau. Rambutnya berwarna teal dan warna iris matanya pun sewarna. Dia cantik, baik, manis, ramah dan banyak fans-nya disekolah kami. tapi anehnya dia memilih kekasih yang bernama Shion Kaito yang agak sedikit baka. (Kaito : kau tega sekali author *pundung* | Author : ayo lanjut *gak peduli*). Miku juga suka sekali sama yang namanya negi.

2. Shion Kaito

Rambut berwarna biru dan iris matanya juga sewarna. Dia ini orangnya agak sedikit baka tapi bukan di dalam hal pelajaran, tapi tingkahnya yang seperti anak kecil. Dia sangat menyukai ice cream.

3. Nemika Lenka

Dia ini mirip sekali denganku. Rambutnya berwarna honney-blonde dan selalu di ikat pony-tail, warna iris matanya pun berwarna azure. Yang membedakanku sama Lenka adalah rambut Lenka yang panjang sedangkan aku sebahu. Dia sangat menyukai pisang.

4. Kamine Rinto

Rambutnya berwarna honney-blonde dan poninya di beri jepit sepertiku, iris matanya berwarna azure. Sepertinya dia menyukai Lenka, tapi gak mau ngaku, dasar cemen. Dia juga sangat suka jeruk sama sepertiku.

5. Megurine Luka dan Sakine Meiko

Mereka itu sangat dewasa. Kami atau aku dan yang lainnya sering memanggil mereka dengan suffix _**–nee**_ karna kami menganggap mereka seperti kakak sendiri. Luka**-nee** mempunyai rambut berwarna pink dan mata berwarna azure, sedangkan Meiko_**-nee**_ mempunyai rambut cokelat dan mata yang sewarna. Luka_**-nee**_ menyukai tuna dan memiliki kekasih bernama Kamui Gakupo, kalau Meiko_**-nee**_ menyukai sake dan memiliki kekasih bernama Shion Akaito.

6. Kamui Gakupo dan Shion Akaito

Mereka adalah kekasih dari Luka_**-nee**_ dan Meiko_**-nee**_. Aku dan yang lainnya sering memanggil mereka dengan suffix _**–nii**_. Gakupo_**-nii**_ memiliki rambut ungu yang selalu di pony-tail panjang, warna iris matanya biru-keungu-unguan mungkin? aku gak tarlalu tau karna aku jarang memperhatikannya. Nah kalo Akaito_**-nii**_ ini semua warna merah. Gakupo_**-nii**_ menyukai terong sedangkan Akaito_**-nii**_ suka cabe, dan satu lagi Kaito itu adik dari Akaito_**-nii**_.

7. Kagamine Len

Dia hampir terlupakan olehku. Dia ini sama aku seperti kembar, tapi kami tak memiliki ikatan persaudaraan. Rambutnya berwarna honney-blonde dan di ikat pony-tail kecil dan iris matanya berwarna azure. Dia sangat menyukai pisang, dan mungkin aku menyukainya. (Rin : *blushing*)

Oke itulah sahabat-sahabatku. Mungkin mereka semua aneh tapi kalau kami digabung kekuatan kami akan semakin besar. Contohnya Luka_**-nee**_, dia memiliki kekuatan elemen air, Meiko_**-nee**_ memiliki kekuatan api, Gakupo_**-nii**_ memiliki kekuatan elemen angin, sedangkan Akaito_**-nii**_ kekuatan elemen lava, jika mereka digabung kekuatan mereka akan membesar dan dapat meledakan musuh. Mereka sudah mengetahui elemen mereka tapi aku dan yang lainnya belum karna kami masih kelas 9 sedangkan mereka kelas 10. Huh aku ingin cepat-cepat mengetahui elemen ku.

KRIN KRING KRING! (bunyi bel gitu bukan sih?)

Bel berbunyi, oh cinderella dia meni-, eh koq malah nanyi sih?! Uhh udah ah aku mau duduk diam untuk menjaga imageku di depan sensei. Kiyoteru_**-sensei **_pun masuk. "Selamat pagi anak-anak!" sapa Kiyoteru_**-sensei**_. "Selamat pagi sensei!" balas anak-anak sekelas. "Baiklah seminggu lagi kalian akan ujian kenaikan kelas! Siap-siap masuk 1SMAP yah!" ucap Kiyoteru_**-sensei**_. SMAP adalah Sekolah Menengah Atas Penyihir (Rin : ada-ada aja kau author-_- | Author : yah gak apa-apa dong kan ini di dunia fantasy ku :P). Wah aku pengen cepet masuk kelas 1SMAP pasti seru, disana juga ketemu sama Luka_**-nee**_, Meiko_**-nee**_, Gakupo_**-nii**_, Akaito_**-nii**_, walau berbeda kelas. (Note Author : Disini sekolah SDP (Sekolah Dasar Penyihir) , SMPP (Sekolah Menengah Pertama Penyihir), SMAP (Sekolah Menengah Atas Penyihir) itu masing-masing berbeda menara).

"Baiklah mari kita mengulang semua pelajaran!" ucap Kiyoteru_**-sensei**_ tegas. Ada anak yang menggerutu karna mungkin masih tak mengerti. Aku sih biasa aja gampang-gampang koq (Author : sombong kali kau | Rin : yehh author iri kan karna nilainya tuh jele-, | Author : ehm, ayo lanjutin minna *ngebekap Rin*). Pelajaran pun berjalan dengan lancar walau ada beberapa anak yang dihukum karna tak bisa.

*SKIP TIME*

Akhirnya istirahat juga, aku sangat lelah dan lapar. Aku dan sahabatku pergi ke kantin. Saat di kantin, "Rin_**-chan**_, Lenka_**-chan**_ mau pesan apa? Biar aku yang pesankan" ucap Miku. "Len, Rinto, kalian mau apa?" anya Kaito. "Ehm, aku mau pancake pisang sama jus pisang!" ucap Lenka berbinar-binar. "Kaito, aku mau roti pisang dan jus pisang" ucap Len. "Ehm, Miku_**-chan**_ aku roti selai jeruk dan jus jeruk saja" ucapku. "Aku pancake jeruk yah Kaito!" ucap Rinto. "Baiklah kalian cari tempat dulu biar kami yang pesankan!" ucap Kaito sambil memegang tangan Miku, dasar couple sejati. "Ka-kaito_**-kun**_ a-ayo pesan makanannya" kata Miku sambil blushing, huahahahahaha! Aku dan yang lainnya mencari tempat duduk. Akhirnya dapat juga, pas di dekat jendela.

Aku duduk berhadapan dengan Len, ahhh tampannya dia, lamunanku terhenti "Hey Rin kenapa kau suka sekali melamun sih?"tanya Len. "E-eh? Gak apa-apa koq, emang sering melamun," jawabku. Len hanya ber-'oh' ria. Pesananku pun akhirnya datang. Kami makan dengan lahap, uhh enaknya. Tak tersengaja ternyata kakiku menginjak kaki Len. Aku memberi tatapan 'maafkan aku gak sengaja' tapi dia malah tersenyum aneh. Eh?! apa ini koq kaki ku kayak ada yang nginjek sih?! Aih Len kenapa kau balas injak. Akhirnya kami main injak-injakan(?) kaki sambil makan. Setelah makan, aku ingin ambil tissu. Saat aku ambil tissu, koq tanganku hangat? Ku lihat, ternyata err- tangan Len yang ingin ngambil tissu juga bersentuhan denganku. Wajahku pun memerah, terlihat juga rona merah tipis di pipinya. "Ehem, ehem, aduh Kaito_**-kun**_ aku keselek ni ngeiatnya," ucap Miku pura-pura keselek. "Eh? Ni minum jus negi mu, aku juga jadi keselek ni ehem," balas Kaito yang pura-pura keselek juga. "ciee.. ciee Rin_**-chan**_ sama Len," ledek Lenka. "aduhh ada burung kejepit bunyinya so sweet," ledek Rinto. "Heh kau Rinto coba besok bawa burung lalu jepit kalo bunyinya gak so sweet, Lenka mu yang ku jadikan korban RoadRoller Rin," ucap Len datar. "Eh iiya deh ampun, jangan ambil Lenka ku," ucap Rinto keceplosan huahahahahaha! Lenka hanya bisa blushing.

KRING KRING KRING!

Bel masuk berbunyi. Kami semua masuk ke kelas. "Anak-anak besok sampai ujian kalian diliburkan untuk belajar dirumah dan berhubung para guru dengan osis akan ada rapat," ucap Kiyoteru_**-sensei**_. "Ha'i sensei!" Pelajaranpun berlangsung lagi sampai akhirnya pulang.

*SKIP TIME*

Huhh pulang sendiri deh. Miku di antar Kaito, Lenka di antar Rinto, hah capek deh. "Rin, mau pulang bareng?" tanya seseorang yang ternyata Len. "Boleh, ayo!" jawabku. Dia menggemgam tanganku, aku hanya bisa blushing deh. kami berjalan dalam keheningan. "Rin ke taman yuk?" tanya Len. "Ayo, tapi jangan sampai sore banget" ucapku. "Baiklah" jawab Len. Kami berjalan ke taman.

(NORMAL POV)

*Miku, Kaito, Lenka, Rinto, Luka, Gakupo, Meiko, Akaito side*

Mereka sedang berada di cafe voca. "Minna, sepertinya kekuatan paling besar itu 'mereka' deh," ucap Luka. "Aku juga sempat berpikir seperti itu sih" ucap Gakupo. "Iya, apa kalian pernah lihat tanda-tandanya?" tanya Meiko. "Sepertinya pernah, 'mereka' selalu bisa menyelesaikan tugas dengan cepat," jawab Miku. "Kita tunggu saja saat selesai ujian" ucap Akaito. "Baiklah" ucap yang lainnya. "Eh, Luka_**-nee**_, Meiko_**-nee**_, Gakupo_**-nii**_, Akaito_**-nii**_, tadi 'mereka' so sweet banget waktu istirahat!" ucap Lenka dengan semangat. "Masa sih? Jangan-jangan 'mereka' itu jodoh sihir lagi?!" ucap Luka yang sepertinya tertarik. "Iya, pokoknya momen yang bagus deh!" jawab Rinto. "Baiklah besok kita ajak 'mereka' ke taman sihir saja" usul Gakupo. "Ide yang bagus" ucap Meiko menyetujui. "Baiklah ayo kita pulang dan biarkan dua mahluk itu bertengkar" kata Miku. Ternyata Akaito dan Kaito sedang meributkan cabe dengan ice cream, semua sweatdrop kecuali Miku dan Meiko yang sering melihat kejadian itu. Mereka pun pulang, tapi saat berjalan mereka sedang membicarakan rencana tersebut.

*Rin And Len side*

"Huwaaa sudah lama aku gak kesini," ucap Rin. "Hah kau seperti anak kecil Rin" ucap Len tertawa kecil. Rin mengembungkan pipinya. Len mencubit pipi Rin karna gemas. Akhirnya mereka pun tertawa bersama.

*SKIP TIME* (Rin : Author kebanyakan skip time, dasar pemalas | Author ; suka-suka viona dong :p)

Waktu terasa begitu cepat. Len pun mengantarkan Rin pulang. "_**Arigatou**_ Len" ucap Rin berterima kasih. "_**Douita**_ Rin, aku pulang dulu, salam untuk _**baa-san**_ yah, _**jaa**_" ucap Len. "_**Jaa**_, hati-hati Len" ucap Rin.

"_**Tadaima kaa-san**_," kata Rin sambil masuk ke rumah. "_**Okaeri**_ Rin, tadi itu siapa? Hayooo?" tanya ibu Rin jahil. "Hanya teman, Oh iya _**Kaa-san**_ dapat salam dari Len," kata Rin. "Oh jadi namanya Len," ucap ibu Rin dengan tertawa kecil. "Rin ke kamar dulu yah _**kaa-san**_," ucap Rin. "Baiklah," jawab _**Kaa-san**_. Rin pun masuk ke kamarnya.

~BERSAMBUNG~

Author : HUWAAA! Akhirnya chapter1 selesai juga! *senang banget*, gomen kalo ada kesamaan nama, judul, tema, cerita(?), de el el! XD

Rin : Selesai juga ceritanya gaje huhh!

Len : tau, cerita mu sangat amat gaje!

Author : *pundung*

Miku : sudahlah jangan berteman, bertengkar saja XD

Author : *cengo*

Rin : *sweatdrop*

Len : *cengo+sweatdrop*

Author : sudahlah gak usah sweatdrop dan cengo kayak orang gelo aja! Baiklah minna, *tarik napas*

All : REVIEW PLEASE?


	2. Chapter 2

Hy minna!~ Vio balik lagi~ *tebar bunga* ada yang kangen? Setelah lama vio ga balik

Rin : enggak tuh-,-

Miku : ga ada yang kangen sama lo-,-

Len : kami berharap lu ga usah balik malah #datar

Vio : huweeeeeee kalian semua jahat!

Lenka : sudah sudah Vio_-chan_ jangan nangis lagi yaa! Ada Lenka disini,

Vio : huwaaaa Lenka_-chan_ baikk! Vio kasih pisang deh *ngasih pisang ke Lenka*

Len : ihhh Lenka enak banget masa aku ga di kasih #pundung

Vio : sukurin-,- udah ah lama langsung aja ke cerita!

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid, Utaloid, Fansloid, dan loid-loid lainnya bukan punya vio tapi punya yamaha, crypton, dan para creatornya sendiri! **

**Warning : Bahasa gaje, EYD ga tepat, alur kecepetan, alur nge-bingungin, dll **

**~Love In Magic~ **

Chapter2 : Rumah Miku

**(Normal PoV)**

Terlihat seorang gadis, tidur-tiduran di tempat tidurnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang gadis berambut honney-blonde beriris azure? Yak kalian masih ingat bukan? Dia adalah Kagami Rin, yang sedang saling mengirim email dengan salah satu sahabatnya.

**From : Hatsune_Miku**

**To : Kagami_Rin **

**Subject : bosan**

**Oi Rin! Lagi apa? Bosan ga? Main yuk? **

Rin tersenyum tipis melihat email ajakan sahabatnya,

**From : Kagami_Rin **

**To : Hatsune_Miku **

**Subject : re;bosan **

**Lagi tetiduran aja ni, bosen banget, main? Kemana? **

Rin pun mengirim email singkat tersebut.

TRING!

**From : Hatsune_Miku **

**To : Kagami_Rin **

**Subject : re;re;bosan **

**Gatau :D tapi kau ke rumah ku saja jam 8 oke? **

Kembali lagi Rin mengirim emailnya kepada Miku

**From : Kagami_Rin **

**To : Hatsune_Miku **

**Subject : re;re;re;bosan **

**Ahahahaha, baiklah aku akan ke rumah mu sekarang, **

Rin pun melihat jam, yang ternyata masih pukul 7.00, 'ahh masih ada waktu' batin Rin.

Rin pun segera mandi dan bersiap-siap.

10 menit berlalu

Rin pun turun ke bawah,

"_Kaa-san_, Rin mau pergi main, sama Miku, boleh yah?" *pupy eyes* kata Rin.

"Terserah, asal jangan pulang malam-malam, hari ini _tou-san_ mu pulang," kata ibu Rin.

"Oke bos!" Jawab Rin dengan laga hormat. Rin mengambil roti ber-selai jeruk dan memakannya dengan lahap, setelah selesai makan Rin pun pergi.

"Syalalalalala~" gumaman Rin yang sedang bersenandung.

"Woi Rin!" Terdengar suara memanggil Rin.

"Ah _ohayou_ Len!" Sapa Rin kepada orang itu yang ternyata Len.

"_Ohayou_ mo Rin!" Sapa balik Len pada Rin

"Mau ke rumah Miku?" Tanya Len.

Rin hanya menganggukan kepalanya. Dan mereka pun pergi bersama ke rumah Miku.

**(Rin PoV) **

Huwaaaaaa tidak mungkin?! Ini ga mimpi kan?! Len ngajakin aku bareng ke rumah Miku. Astaga mimpi apa aku semalam?! Baiklah, aku akan berusaha biasa saja. Tarik nafas, buang, tarik nafas, buang, yap sudah.

"Rin, aku mau bicara," ucap Len serius.

"Bicaralah," ucap ku santai dan sedikit bingung

"A-apakah ka-kau," ah dia terbata-bata, ada apa sih?

"Hm?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku.

"Ah tidak jadi!" Dia pun berjalan melewatiku.

"Lennn! Tunggu!" Ucap ku sambil mempercepat jalan.

**#Rumah_Miku**

**Tok Tok Tok!**

Pintu terbuka dengan sendirinya, jangan pikir ini adalah hantu! Kalian ingat kan? Chapter kemarin sudah di jelaskan ini adalah kota sihir.

Kami masuk ke rumah Miku yang besar itu. Disana sudah terlihat Miku duduk dengan manis sambil memakan negi nya.

"Ah Rin_-chan_! Len! Sudah datang toh! Mari duduk, akan aku buatkan jus," ucap Miku melenggang pergi ke dapur.

Suasana kembali hening ketika kami duduk.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening ~

Heni-

Tok Tok Tok!

Masuklah seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan iris ocean, yaitu Kaito pacar Miku. Kaito datang bersama Lenka dan Rinto.

"Ohayou minna!" Sapa Lenka yang langsung duduk di sebelahku.

"Yo Len!" Ucap Kaito mengangkat tangan.

"Len!" Ucap Rinto mengangkat tangan juga.

"Hm," Len hanya mengangguk.

Miku pun keluar membawa 2 jus pisang, 2 jus jeruk, 1 jus negi, dan ice cream, sepertinya ia menebak melalui kekuatannya.

Kami minum dan berbincang-bincanhg tentang ujian kenaikan kelas nanti.

"Hey, Luka-nee, Meiko-nee, Gakupo-nii, Akaito-nii sedang rapat di sekolah yah?" Tanya ku .

"Ah! Iya! Katanya nanti siang mereka kemari, mungkin sebentar lagi," jawab Miku, aku pun hanya ber-oh-ria.

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

Hening~

"Ahhhh jangan hening dong!" Teriak Rinto tiba-tiba.

"Habis mau apa?" Ucap Kaito datar.

"Ayo kita main, mumpung Luka_-nee_, Meiko_-nee_, Gakupo_-nii_, Akaito_-nii_ belum datang!" Usul Lenka.

"Boleh tuh!" Jawab ku semangat, habis bosan banget.

"Hn," Len hanya mengeluarkan sedikit suara(?) Pelit sih! #plaakkk

"Mau main apa?" Tanya Rinto bingung(?)

"Main ToD ajaa!" Jawab Miku dengan smirk nya, perasaan ku gak enak nih.

"Terserah," jawab seseorang yaitu Len.

Baiklah, sekarang permainan akan di mulai. Tongkat sihir entah siapa pemiliknya berhenti di depan ku. Arhhhhhh semoga Miku tak bertanya aneh-aneh, mungkin kalian bingung karna aku berkata 'bertanya' itu karna aku tak akan memilih dare! Hahahaha.

"Aha! Rin_-chan_! ToD?" Miku tersenyum jahil.

"Err, truth saja," aku sedikit panik dengan senyum jahilnya itu, arghh Miku awas kau!

"Ehm, tenang, aku tak bertanya macam-macam kok," ucapnya masih ber-smirk-ria. Aku hanya terdiam.

"Okelah, aku kasih pertanyaan yang gak sulit deh," sepertinya Miku kalah karna aku diam ehehehe, akhirnya gak di kasih soal yang aneh-aneh.

"Jawab jujur yaa! Siapa yang kamu suka?" Miku ber-smirk, Oh tidak! Aku salah akan itu! Arghhhh Miku! Kau tega sekali pada sahabat mu sendiri .

"Eh? Aku gak suka siapa-siapa kok!" Jawabku, entah kenapa terasa sekali pipi ku merona.

"Jawab jujur! Ehm atau tidak, berikan inisial nya saja!" Ucap Miku masih dengan senyum seramnya itu.

"Baiklah, baiklah, tapi hentikan senyum mu itu," jawab ku pasrah. "Inisial belakangnya adalah N, gak boleh ada yang komen ya, aku sudah jawab!" Lanjut ku.

(Len PoV)

Apa?! Rin sudah menyukai seseorang? Tapi ngomong-ngomong siapa ya orang yang ber-inisial belakang N itu? Apa aku? Ah gak mungkin, mana mungkin Rin menyukai ku.

"Hoi! Siniin dong tongkat nya!" Rin berkata seakan pikiran ku kabur(?). Miku pun memberi tongkat sihir yang di pakainya untuk bermain, sebenarnya itu bukan tongkat sihir sih, tapi itu adalah tongkat yang di beri sihir.

Rin melambaikan(?) Tangannya di depan tongkat itu, akhirnya tongkat itu pun berputar dah ... Yap! Berhenti di Rinto! Untung bukan berhenti di aku.

"Yeay! Rinto! ToD?" Tanya Rin senang banget kayaknya.

"Dare," jawab Rinto tenang.

"Cium pipi Lenka!" Tantang Rin dengan semangat.

"Baik!" Apa?! Apa telinga ku bermasalah? Dia menerimanya, wahh bagus nih. Ku lihat Miku mempersiapkan kamera nya diam-diam.

3 ... Semua diam dan Lenka menutup mata.

2 ... Miku siap-siap

1 #cklek ... Bunyi kamera Miku memfoto Rinto yang mencium Lenka. Bwahahahahahahaha! Lenka blushing Rinto juga! Tapi apa Lenka tidak marah?

"Maafkan aku... Lenka," ucap Rinto menundukan kepalanya.

"Ahh gapapa kok... Rinto," balas Lenka tersenyum.

"Mana sini Rin tongkatnya!" Seru Rinto agak galak. Ahahahaha, tapi gapapa lah untuk menghibur hati.

"Ehehehehehe iya ini," Rin menyerahkan tongkat itu pada Rinto.

Rinto pun meramalkan(?) sesuatu pada tongkat itu. Tongkat itu pun berputar berputar dan yakkk! Berhenti di Miku.

"Mikuuu~ pilih yang mana? Truth or dare?" Ucap Rinto agak sedikit .. Menjijikan.

"Ahhh! Aku pilih dare!" Waw cewe ini berani sekali memili dare, apa dia tak khawatir?

"Tantangannya ad-" sebelum Rinto menyelesaikan perkataannya, ada yang mengetuk pintu.

**Tok Tok Tok!**

Miku pun membukakan pintu. Ternyata yang datang adalah Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo ya dia adalah kakak nya Miku.

"Tadaima!" Seru kakaknya tersebut, dan langsung di sambut seruan atau lebih tepatnya teriakan sahabat-sahabat Miku.

"Okaeri Mikuo-san!" Teriak kami bersamaan.

"Ha'I ha'I! Kalian sedang apa disini? Rapat?" Tanya Mikuo dengan polosnya.

"Kami mau mainlah, sambil nungguin Gakupo_-nii_, Luka_-nee_, Akaito_-nii_, dan Meiko_-nee_ pulang rapat sekolah," jawab Kaito.

"Ohh, mereka sudah mau pulang tadi," jawabnya, benar juga ya, Mikuo kan osis juga.

**Tok Tok Tok!**

Pasti itu mereka! Akhirnya mereka datang juga. Bosan disini terus menerus.

"Hai minna!" Seru mereka saat Miku membuka pintu.

"Hai," seru kami.

"Jadi kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Rin tiba-tiba.

"Kami mau mengajarkan kalian! Hey, Mikuo kau mau ikut gak?" Tanya Luka_-nee_ pada Mikuo.

"Sekalian kau ajari mereka," ucap Akaito_-nii_.

"Boleh, ayo, tapi dimana kita mau mengajarkan mereka?" Tanya Mikuo.

"Kita ke ... Padang rumput!" Jawab Gakupo_-nii_ misterius.

"Ayo jangan buang-buang waktu!" Ucap Meiko_-nee_ yang sudah tak sabar.

"Baik! Mari kita pergi!" Ucap Miku menggandeng Kaito.

Kami pun pergi terbang ke tempat yang mereka bicarakan. Aku memakai earphone tuk mendengarkan lagu. Diam-diam aku melirik Rin. Dia terbang dengan tenang dan bersenda gurau.

"Hoy! Jangan liatin Rin mulu!" Ucap Rinto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Apaan sih?" Ucap ku agak kesal. Aku melepaskan earphone ku.

"Hihihi, kau suka Rin yaa?" Tanya nya tertawa.

"Hn, terserah mu lah!" Jawab ku dingin dan datar.

"Waw! Dingin sekali aura mu," ucap Rinto masih geli.

"Tau ah, kau sendiri suka sama Lenka kan?" Tanya ku dengan smirk.

"Ah! Itu mah sudah pasti!" Jawab Rinto dengan polosnya. Aku pun menggelengkan kepala ku.

"Hehehehe," dia hanya tertawa dengan gaje nya. Hahh, dia memang seperti ini.

**(Normal PoV)**

Mereka pun terbang ke tempat yang di bicarakan mereka. Oke mari kita lihat mereka masing-masing.

Miku dan Kaito : mereka ini dimana-mana tetap saja bermesraan. Hadehh!

"Miku_-chan_!~" ucap Kaito.

"Kaito_-kun_!~" balas Miku.

Skip aja masalah mereka berdua.

Luka dan Meiko : keadaan masih tenang dan santai.

"Kira-kira mereka ber-elemen apa ya?" Tanya Meiko.

"Pasti bagus! Mereka kan anak rajin," jawab Luka.

"Ehm, ya itu sudah pasti!" Seru Meiko.

Lanjut ke yang lain!

Gakupo, Akaito, dan Mikuo : wah keadaan agak ribut disini.

"Hey! Terong lah yang paling enak!" Seru Gakupo yang ingin mengeluarkan katana miliknya.

"Tidak! Yang paling enak itu Negi!" Seru Mikuo tak mau kalah.

"Terong dan Negi itu gak enak! Enakan juga Cabe!" Ucap Akaito santai sambil meminum(?) Cabe nya.

"Dasar maniak cabe," gumam Gakupo dan Mikuo.

Rusuh banget disitu. Ayo lanjut ke sebelah(?).

Rin dan Lenka : sangat tenang dan damai. Hanya ada canda gurau disana.

"Lenka!~" panggil Rin.

"Rin-chan!~" balas Lenka.

Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Ayo lanjut ke Rinto dan Len

Rinto dan Len : mereka hanya bercanda sedikit.

"Waw! Dingin sekali aura mu," ucap Rinto masih geli.

"Tau ah, kau sendiri suka sama Lenka kan?" Tanya Len dengan smirknya.

"Ah! Itu mah sudah pasti!" Jawab Rinto dengan polosnya. Len pun menggelengkan kepalanya

Itu lah kejadian-kejadian yang mereka alami(?) Saat dalam perjalanan. Setelah lama ... Mereka pun sampai.

~BERSAMBUNG~

Vio : Huwaaaa gomen'nasai readers, vio telat update! *ojigi*

Len : Kau pemalas sih!-"

Rin : Chapter ini garing banget *sweatdrop*

Vio : Gomen'nasai minna-san, vio telat update, cerita ini pun garing, ga bagus mungkin, kalau ada yang mau kasih saran boleh kok, flame pun boleh tapi jangan kelewatan #plaakk

Miku : Pokoknya Vio-chan selaku author fict ini meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya jika ada kesamaan judul atau dll lah,

Kaito : Maaf pula jika chapter ini tidak memuaskan para readers dan agak OOT

Vio : Oh ya! Ini balasan reviewnya ..

**~. Yukina Yume **

Huwaaa Arigatou Yuki sudah mau baca dan review fict vio! XD

Oh ya terimakasih juga sudah beri saran, saran mu sangat berguna!

Mampir review lagi yaa? *pupy eyes*

**~. Kiriko Alicia **

Ehm, kasih tau gak yaa? Hehehehe, nanti di chapter depan entah kapan pasti akan terbongkar tentang kekuatan mereka!

Maaf kalau chapter ini agak OOT, Arigatou tuk review nya! XD

Sempatkan lagi ya buat review lagi yaa! Ini sudah lanjut!

**~. Ryuuna Hideyoshi **

Iyaa! Jangan kasih tau yang lain ya! Kalo 'mereka' itu mereka! #ha

Kekuatan besar itu kekuatan gabungan(?)

Yaps ni sudah lanjut! :D

**~. **

Ini sudah lanjut!

Makasih sudah di bilanh lumayan! :)

Review lagi yaa!

**~. Hime Azuya **

Huwaaaa Azuya-chan, vio kan sudah bilang._. Kalau ada buat fict

Ganbatte mo! XD

**~. Shirota Sakuya **

Ehehehe, sweatdrop dong._.

Maaf kalau paragrafnya kepanjangan :D

Maaf pula gak update kilat :(

Tapi Arigatou sudah review! Ganbatte mo!

**~. bellachintya dan bellachintyabel**

Makasih sudah baca fict nya walau gak ngerti-"

Buat : siao kia

**~. vinna **

Wahh kamu sempatin baca fict ku juga yaa!

Arigatou sudah review! ^^

Vio : sudah cukup balasan review nya!

All : Review please? *pupy eyes*


End file.
